Weevil Wobbled, Then Fell Down
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Weevil chuckled, maybe being dead wasn't as bad as he thought. A little Weevil, Meg interaction.


A/N: This is beyond random, and probably a piece of crap. Let me Know what you think.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything pertaining to VMars. I'd probably have a heart attack if I got Cassidy though.

* * *

Weevil stood arms crossed, leather jacket clad; seeing his bike he had been working toward only a mearly a hundred feet from where he stood. He took a step forward, and felt like he was walking on air; the closer he had gotten to the bike the brighter the light around it had become.

"What the hell?" he mumbled stepping closer, nearly twenty feet away now and almost being blinded. He reached out to grab the handlebar, as his fingers grazed it before he fell.

He looked around, he was standing in a cemetary.

_Ok, so how much tequila did I drink last night, fuck I knew I should have left Neptune._

He looked around seeing familar faces, his grandmother, Ofelia, even Chardo. _Now honestly what the hell was Chardo doing here?_

He walked-no stalked forward and was about to punch Chardo, when he stopped. He saw V and Echolls; those two never stay seperated for long, last he heard they were going through a divorce. Apparently things change. V was crying, what the hell was she crying for? Then that skinny black kid, Wallace was there. Didn't he go to Africa a few years ago? Ok surfer dude was here to, with Dell or whatever her name was. This was akward, it got worse when he saw Keith-Mr.Mars-no longer Sheriff sadly, holding his weeping grandmother. He walked forward about to go hug her, when he went through some faceless person wearing black. _Ok, what the hell?_ Went through, as in completely walked through. _This is like an episode of the Ghost Whisperer._ _How the hell could it be, because I'd be a ghost and I'd be ... no, no fucking way._

Weevil ignored the people, and parading somewhat through each person, trying to get to the middle of the circle. He heard a voice, holy like rambling on about how some kid used to be.

He stood infront of the casket, which was open for some odd reason and peered in. He was looking at himself.

"HAHAHAHA. Fucking kidding me right? Hey Grams, I'm still here. Right fucking here. V, tell them you see me." She never looked up.

"Dude, Chico. Your dead, they can't hear you." Weevil spun around, and searched for where the voice came from.

He looked under a weeping willow tree, and there stood a girl, so oddly familar with her blonde flowly hair. He walked over to her and stood next to her, fumbling around in his jacket pocket.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He question pulling out a pack of smokes.

"Yeah, High School."

"Right, that's right. Meg... Meg Manning right?"

"The one and only."

"Been awhile huh?"

"five years or so, give or take a few weeks."

He nodded, lighting a cigarette.

"They don't allow those upstairs."

"Upstairs? Right like I'm going there."

"Eli, come on. You were there once. Just not ready, didn't know you were uh Dead."

"How did that happen?"

"Don't remember?" She questioned, looking intrested.

"No."

"Oh, guess you didn't see it coming at all. I remember, Cassidy remembers, even Lilly remembers. She saw it coming for a spilt second."

He got rigid.

"Lil's up there?"

"Yeah huh."

"So anyway, I guess I am going up there huh?"

Meg nodded, taking his cigarette and tossing it to the ground. He raised an eyebrow and she just shrugged.

"Mr.Echolls isn't up there, thankfully. I've seen Lamb around once or twice. Oh, and Felix he's excited to see you again."

"Felix." Weevil whispered out.

"So why are you here Meg, I never did talk to you much did I?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know, I guess because you knew me, but didn't talk to me. You were uh with Lilly, Beav tutored you or tried, and well Felix."

"How did you know about Lilly?"

"There aren't any secrets up there, Eli."

They stood there under the willow tree in silence as the preacher finished his rambling, they lowered him into the ground, and the people walked away. He finally turned to Meg again.

"How did it happen?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that."

"That bad huh?"

Meg shrugged.

Between Weevil and you, it was starting to bug him when she did that.

"You got stabbed. Random attack, some highschool kid."

_Haha, are you serious? Some punk highschooler stabbed me, what a lame way out._

"Lilly got her head beat in with an ashtray, Cassidy jumped off the Grand, my mother smothered me with a pillow."

"True, we all got the shit end huh?"

"Don't like that up there either."

"Ok, honestly they better take me as I am, because they took Lilly and she has a mouth like a sailor."

"You ready?" Meg asked eyeing the sky.

"Can I still watch out for people I love?"

"Yeah, Felix tried to watch out for you, but it was to late."

"That fucker should have watched out for himself," Meg rolled her eyes. "Lead the way, Ms. Manning."

Weevil chuckled, maybe being dead wasn't as bad as he thought.


End file.
